


Kaiba Conversion

by KaibaGirl007



Series: Doctoring The Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Feels, Cybermen - Freeform, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Timeline correction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaGirl007/pseuds/KaibaGirl007
Summary: A mysterious room buried deep beneath the Kaiba Corp building sends Mokuba and the Doctor on an adventure that will reveal some dark and hidden secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day just like any other in the city of Domino. The streets were filled with people as they raced to their destinations during the morning rush hour, roads were clogged with traffic and sidewalks crowded with pedestrians. Outside the Kaiba Corp building people were so caught up with other things that nobody heard the distinguishing sound of the TARDIS as it appeared out of thin air right beside the bushes next to the building.

The pulsing, whining and whirling noises of the TARDIS stopped and the doors to the nineteen fifty's London police call box opened. The Doctor stepped out from his time machine with his brown trench coat trailing behind as he looked around the setting what lay before him. "Let's see what we have here." he smiled to himself as he approached the three stone Blue Eyes White Dragons that stood guard outside of the entrance in to the KC building.

Inside the sleek and shiny building, the Doctor walked straight past the reception desk as he headed for the elevator. The TARDIS had informed him that the main control room of this place was situated on the top floor so that was to be his destination.

"Sir, may I see your ID please?" the receptionist shouted after him as she struggled to do her own job and that of the security guard who had been fired the previous day.

"Sure." he doubled back and opened his ID wallet to show the receptionist.

"Your first day on the job, eh?" the receptionist asked seeing that the wallet in front of her identified the man as one of her boss' new researchers.

"Is it that obvious?" the Doctor laughed nervously as he placed his ID back into his coat pocket and made a mental note to try and blend in a bit better.

"I would have remembered someone as good looking as you." The receptionist flashed a flirty smile back his way and added to warn him. "Mr Kaiba doesn't tolerate lateness."

The Doctor smiled his thanks and nodded in return before heading for the elevator once again. He rode it all the way up to the top of the building and exited to follow a corridor round to the huge control room where researchers were busy typing away at their work stations. It had been a while since he had seen technology this advance during the time period he was currently visiting, but from what information the TARDIS had displayed, he was aware that Kaiba Corporation was at the top of its game.

"Hey you, let's see some ID!" Mokuba ordered when he spotted the newcomer enter into the room. 

Without question, the Doctor complied and handed his ID wallet to the shorter scruffy-hair boy who quickly handed it back to him, satisfied that the unfamiliar man had permission to be there. 

"Okay, but next time don't be late, my brother isn't as forgiving as I am."

There was an empty work station across at the far end of the room which was perfect for the Doctor to use as it was almost hidden out of sight from the rest of the room. He made his way over and began to randomly press the keyboard, making it look like he was busy working. “Okay, lets see what we have here.” he muttered under his breath.

After hearing his brother address the latecomer Kaiba had been stood watching the whole time. Still focusing his gaze on the brown coated man he made his way across to Mokuba. "That guy you just let in, who is he?"

"One of your researchers." Mokuba replied as he glanced up to his older brother in some slight confusion.

"I choose all of my researchers myself, and he isn't one of them." Kaiba told his brother as he watched the impostor through narrowed eyes. He glanced down at the other who should have known better than to let a complete stranger in his research lab. "Keep an eye on him; we'll soon see what he's up to." He flashed one last glare across the room before he left for his office.

Mokuba could sense that his brother was annoyed with him and didn't want to displease him again. Slowly he moved from work station to work station, keeping a close eye on the impostor who had snuck his way into the building. He wasn't going to let his brother down and would do what it took to keep track of him.

When no one was looking, the Doctor took out a small silver device and pointed it directly at the work station in front of him. Almost instantly every file stored on the Kaiba Corp system, regardless of security measures, was displayed before him in a blur as each flashed on screen for a brief moment. The timelord frowned as the last file disappeared from the screen now leaving it blank. He had been able to read through each file for the short time that they had been displayed and couldn't see any reason as to why the TARDIS had dragged him to that location. Sure the technology that the company was using was advanced for it's time, but there was nothing 'alien' detected within the system. He placed his small device back into his pocket and left to consult with the TARDIS' controls on the situation.

The Doctor made his way back along the corridor to the elevator and was about to ride it down when he heard the voice of the scruffy haired boy call out for him to 'hold' the elevator for him. Not wanting to stand out and draw more attention to himself he did what he thought any other human would do and stopped the doors from closing so that the boy running towards him could enter.

"Thanks." Mokuba panted as he stood beside the Doctor and tried to get his breath back after having sprinted so as not to fail his brother's orders of keeping an eye on the stranger. He watched as the doors began to close but were stopped again, this time by a hand that he knew belonged to his brother, and Kaiba joined them too.

"Have you seen my brother yet?" Mokuba nervously asked the Doctor as Kaiba proceeded silently to the back of the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator began to descend the shaft.

"No, not yet." The Doctor replied politely to the boy's question, clearly unaware that the CEO in question was stood directly behind him.

"He's been dying to meet you." Kaiba heard his brother say as he glared at the back of the man's head and wondered who would be dumb enough to try and sabotage his company without doing research into the identity of who owned it?

The Doctor just smiled in response but didn't say anything more on the subject causing the elevator to fall silent before Mokuba broke it, "I saw you downloading information from the company's database.”

Kaiba's eyes widened from hearing the comment. He had the best security systems that had ever been created. There couldn't have been anyway that someone could just access the data unless they had gone to great lengths to figure out a way to bypass them. Letting his anger take control he forced the impostor tightly up against the wall and stared down at his little brother, Annoyance entered his voice. "Why didn't you mention that fact sooner?!”

"Seto, calm down!" Mokuba cried, not paying attention to the tone his brother had used towards him, as he feared for the stranger's safety from the force his brother had used to restrain him. "We're in an elevator, he's not going anywhere." He pulled at his brother's arms but still they remained strong.

"Let me guess, your brother right?" the Doctor wheezed in a rather cheery voice as he looked down at Mokuba, a smile still present on his face despite being pinned tightly against the wall by the CEO.

Mokuba nodded still tuging at Kaiba's arms and managed to relax his brother's grip enough so that the man could now breathe again.

"I want answers and I want them now!" Kaiba demanded. "Who sent you? Was it Pegasus? Siegfried? Dartz?" he reeled off the names of those who had tried to take over his company in the past.

"I have no idea who any of those people are." the Doctor answered truthfully shaking his head and still smiling.

Kaiba was losing patience with the smug stranger. "Who are you?" he growled.

"If you'd like to take a look at my ID..." The Doctor carefully attempted to reach for his coat pocket, his movement allowed by Kaiba as he watched the whole time for any sudden movements. Taking his wallet out, the doctor handed it over to the CEO.

"It's just a blank piece of paper!" Kaiba growled in annoyance at what he had been shown to him and snatched the wallet from the other's hand.

"No it's not." Mokuba looked puzzled as he took the Doctor's ID from his brother and looked at it to see the same details he had seen earlier. How could Seto have not seen that it clearly stated that the man's name was John Smith? Mokuba stared hard to try and understand what it might have been that made is brother believe that the ID was fake when slowly the details disappeared and left just a blank space where they had once been. “Whoa, how'd it do that?!”

"I'm impressed." the Doctor beamed a smile at Kaiba seemingly ignoring Mokuba's question. He lifted his arms to try and prise the CEO's from his own. "Very few people can see psychic paper for what it is unless they've been told."

"You're avoiding my question." Kaiba snapped as he shook off the other's arms from his own. He wasn’t in any mood for this man’s games.

"I'm the Doctor." Came a cheery reply only to be met with silence from the two brothers. "A Time-lord.”

"Doctor who and a what?" Mokuba asked, his face wrinkled up in confusion as he handed back the ID wallet to its owner.

"Just 'The Doctor'." he smiled glancing down at the younger brother who seemed more interested than the older of the two. "I travel through time stopping at intervals to take in the sights.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes not amused at what was being said. "Cut the crap." He slammed the Doctor hard against the wall hoping that the violence may loosen the man's tongue.

The lights flickered from the sudden force of impact and the elevator slowly came to a halt as it gradually lost power. "That's one nasty temper you have there." the Doctor laughed.

Mokuba typed in several code combinations on the elevator's control panel but nothing happened. "Aw, great! Now we're stuck here." He looked up at his brother. "Nice going, Seto.”

Kaiba glared back at his brother after the sarcastic remark and the Doctor took the opportunity to slip free from his grasp at the slight distraction. "I can get us moving again." he announced as he made his way over to the control panel. "And for your information, I wasn't downloading anything.”

"And you expect me to believe that?" Kaiba growled, baffled by how the man had escaped from his grasp so easily.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth." the Doctor sighed as he reached into his coat pocket again to produce the thin, metal cylinder, pen like object that Mokuba had seen him using earlier. "I was just looking for something.”

"Looking for what?" Kaiba demanded.

"I don't know, I didn't find it." the Doctor shrugged as a small light flashed from the device he held in front of the elevator's controls.

“What is that thing?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"My sonic screwdriver." the Doctor replied proudly to the boy who seemed to be taking a real interest in everything he had told them so far. "It has many uses; It can open virtually any lock, mechanical or electrical device, Repair equipment, Be used as an offensive weapon – although it can't kill anyone, - and it can even take out screws." He said all of this in one go before the panel fell away from the wall to reveal a network of criss-crossing wires and several hidden buttons.

Again, Kaiba rolled his eyes at the nonsense that was leaving the Doctor's mouth. His brother may have been easily fooled in to thinking that the strange device was some kind of super multi purpose tool that could only exist in science fiction, but he wasn't. It was clear to him that the device was nothing more than a simple electric screwdriver and its owner a crazed lunatic.

"Does this building have a room below basement level?" the Doctor shouted over his shoulder at Kaiba. He gently trailed his fingers over the buttons and rested upon one which had been completely disconnected from the circuitry board.

"No. Why?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"I think that I may have just found what I was looking for." the Doctor smiled as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the exposed wires. A flash of light from his device caused the lonely button to become hooked up to the board and full power was regained. He pressed the once severed button, sending the elevator to descend to its new destination.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator continued down the shaft, passed the basement level and came to a stop in a room located far below Kaiba Corp. Some dust fell as the doors slowly pulled apart so that the three passengers could alight into the unknown.

Down in the massive space before them they could see what looked like a huge production line of some kind. The machinery had several large circular chambers. Each chamber with a conveyor belt leading into them, which then connected to an even bigger final chamber.

"Whoa!" Mokuba voiced what they were all thinking.

"And you had no idea that this was here?" the Doctor asked looking over his shoulder towards Kaiba.

Kaiba shook his head still shocked with bewildered amazement that this room had been under his company's building the entire time without him knowing. "None whatsoever."

"I'm going to go and check this thing out." the timelord declared, holding his sonic screwdriver at the ready. As he was about to step forward he felt himself pushed aside as the two brothers forced their way past him. "You two can come too, but no touching." he shouted mockingly behind them.

"Joking or not, _NOBODY_ tells me what to do!" Kaiba snapped as he spun around to face the Doctor who remained just outside of the elevator. "Especially not on my own property!" He glared more loathsomely than usual as the brown coated man mimed pulling a zip across his lips.

"Seems like you've already been put through one of these." the timelord muttered to himself, commenting on the CEO's lack of humour as he watched the lanky youth continue down some steps that lead further into the room full of machinery. He followed on behind with all signs of his pervious cheery self absent. If these assemble lines were the remnants of what he assumed them to be, then they needed to be destroyed as swiftly as possible.

The two brothers soon stopped next to one of the conveyor belts. Examining it with their eyes, they saw that spaced out along it at about six feet apart, were many large mechanical arms fixed into position. The purpose of what the assembly lines did was completely unknown to them. Mokuba leaned closer to get a better look and jumped as he felt his brother's arm pull him back. He watched Kaiba shake his head disapprovingly before striding off to look at the rest of the set up. He then turned his attention back to the conveyor belt as the Doctor passed by him.

Unlike the two boys, the Doctor knew what the machine's purpose was as he had seen many during his life. Although it was a slightly different design, he knew the output would always be the same. Because of that he had to make sure that it would never be activated to become fully functional. His head turned as he searched for the main control unit but couldn't find any obvious sign of it.

“Gaargggh!” The younger brother suddenly cried out as one of the slender metallic arms reached forward and dragged him onto the conveyor belt. He struggled in its grasp yet could not break free from the vicelike hold it had on him. "I didn't touch anything!" he shouted in a panicky voice as both the CEO and timelord turned their attention towards him standing there looking down on them. The belt began to move towards one of the circular chambers and Mokuba had to regain his footing as he swayed from the start up motion. "Seto, help!"

Within just a couple of seconds Kaiba had leapt up onto the belt and was now by his brother's side. He took hold of the restraining arm with both of his hands and pulled with all his might. "I'll soon have this thing off you." he assured his little brother as he started to kick at the arm's base.

"I'm going to deactivate it." The Doctor shouted across to the two brothers, though neither of them seemed to have heard him. Franticly he examined the largest of the chambers but still hadn't found what he was searching for. He then spotted some footholds leading up to the top of the main chamber and quickly climbed them to find the controls he’d been looking for.

Kneeling beside the panel full of blinking lights, switches and dials, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at them. The end of the device began to glow and made a small whine before it died out. "Now's not the time to start acting up." he hissed whilst hitting the device against the palm of his hand. A quick turn to look for the brothers saw them disappear into one of the chambers and the doors closed behind, sealing them both inside.

There was no time to waste, the Doctor had to disable the thing before…. His eyes widened as he saw lights flashing and whirling above the chamber that the two brothers had entered. "No." he gasped as he tried his sonic screwdriver again, but still it refused to work.

* * *

 Just seconds before they had entered the chamber, Kaiba managed to break the casing away from the bottom of the mechanical arm. A web of wires was now exposed. Without further thought he smashed his foot down one last time and ripped through several of the thin cables causing the arm to release its grip on Mokuba. But it had come too late as the two brothers now found themselves locked away.

Inside the chamber was dark with a dim glow coming from beneath them. The CEO looked around finding it hard to take in their new surroundings. Through the darkness he could just make out the silhouettes of more restraining arms that lined the edges of the chamber, and figured that it must be some kind of holding area. But for what? He walked back along the now motionless conveyor belt to the closed doorway they had entered and tried to prise the doors open with his bare hands.

“W-what do you think it is that this machine does?" Mokuba asked rubbing his wrists, a hint of fear in his voice brought on by the darkness around him.

"I don't know." Kaiba replied as he struggled to get the doors to move apart. Reluctantly admitting defeat, he slammed his fist against the cold steal before stepping back beside his brother.

The dull thud echoed throughout the chamber before it died to leave only the sound of Mokuba's racing heart pulsing in the eerie stillness. At least that’s what he imagined as it thundered in his chest. Though scared by the dark, Mokuba was relieved that his brother wouldn't be able to fully see the look of fear upon his face. He wondered how his brother managed to stay so seemingly calm at a time like this, but his thoughts were soon interrupted as a whirling sound surrounded them. Like a flash found himself pushed to the floor where he landed on all fours.

The youngster quickly scrambled round in to a sitting position. In the tiny bit of light from below he could see his brother dimly lit as he struggled to break free from several of the mechanical arms that had lined the wall just a short moment earlier. It now became obvious that the other had pushed him out of the arms reach just in time and instead found himself now being restrained. "Seto!" Mokuba cried as he was about to get to his feet.

"Don't move!" Kaiba barked as though his brother’s life depended on it. His effort was rewarded as the half-lit shadowy figure stop at his command. He pulled at the arms restraining him again but it was no use, they were too overpowering for him. His struggling ceased for a brief moment but then started again as the belt began to carry him away from Mokuba. Because of him his brother was safe from harm and he wanted it to remain that way. "Stay as far away from these things as you can." He told him through the gloomy darkness.

“But what about you?” Mokuba cried from down on the floor. Light pouring in from between the cracks highlighted the concerned look on his face.

Kaiba had no time to answer and give false reassurance to his brother as he was taken through another set of doors that closed swiftly behind him. More restraints sprang towards him and guided the CEO across the new chamber. They led him to a huge steal plate and tightly secured his body too it.

Again he futility struggled to try and break free and continued to do so even when his head was violently drawn back and clamped in place on the steel plate. Now forced to look upwards, he could see a small orb descend from the ceiling directly above him. Light danced from its surface, captivating him in a trancelike state as slowly lowered itself and stopped just centimetres above Kaiba's face. Until now he had remained calm, but as the spikes and blades began to protrude from the metallic sphere fear gripped his heart.

* * *

Mokuba remained down on the floor like his brother had instructed. Not being able to see or hear anything after having just witnessed the other taken from him caused the youngster to feel so scared that it felt like his heart was about to explode from his chest any moment now. Why did he always have to be so helpless all of the time? Surely there was something he could have done to help his brother? He scrunched his eyes closed as he hated himself for being so weak. It was then that he heard the most terrifying sound he had ever heard in his life as his brother screamed out and was silenced a split second later.

“SETO!!" Mokuba forced himself up and blindly ran over to the direction which he had seen his brother taken just moments before. He ran straight into the steal door and pummelled it with all his might. Scared tears were now running down his face as he cried his brother's name over and over again. Never in all his life had he ever heard such a blood churning sound. Something bad, something terrible, something so unbelievably horrifying must have happened for his fearless brother to have cried out like he had. Behind him the other door hissed as it slowly opened and he saw the Doctor standing there in the light flooding into the chamber. "Help me!" he pleaded, desperate to get through the door to his brother on the other side.

The timelord approached at a speedy pace and gently eased Mokuba away from the door. "Stand back." he told the boy as he ran his device over the edge of the doorway trying to unlock the mechanism to no avail. He tried again but still nothing so he turned to exit the chambe, his action clearly upsetting the frightened boy even more. "I'm going to try and find another way in." he explained so that Mokuba knew he hadn't given up trying to rescue the other. though he feared he may be too late.

Quickly the Doctor raced around to the back of the main chamber and waved his sonic screwdriver over the doorway. It opened instantly yet he hesitated for a moment as he thought about the danger he may be walking into. Even so, he then continued and stepped inside to conduct his search for the older brother.

An eerie dry mist filled the chamber, making it hard for the Doctor to see too far in front of him. He slowly wadded his way through the haze as he headed towards the area he assumed that the CEO been taken to. Along the way he froze as he started to make out a figure stood before him. The sonic screwdriver was immediately raised and further steps were cautiously taken towards the figure which hadn't moved an inch since he’d first spotted it.

The blood inside the timelord's veins turned to ice as he could now properly see the face of the humanoid robot before him. At about seven foot tall the cold, steal weapon of destruction looked down at him as he approached. The whole purpose of the assembly line and machine had been to churn out robots like this which the Doctor knew as Cybermen. With its chest panel exposed,- a sign that the conversion had not been completed,- the Cyberman didn't show any indication of life.

As he lowered his device, the Doctor nervously laughed at his own stupidity of being so easily startled. But then again, his past experiences gave him every right to be wary. He stared deep into the black empty eye sockets that each had a groove which could almost be mistaken as a teardrop, as he squeezed by in order to carry on his search.

Around the next corner the mist began to disappear and the Doctor could now see droplets of blood splattered on the floor. He edged closer and a pair of legs came into view, half cover by a blood stained white coat. The amount of blood that could now be seen as the timelord's gaze moved further up Kaiba's torso told him that he had been too late to save the boy. He turned away as he saw fragments of the CEO's head scattered over his chest and knew that the image of the headless body would haunt him forever as it added to the hundreds of thousands of people that he'd seen die during his lifetime.

Much quicker than he had entered, the Doctor backed out of the chamber. His wrist held up across his nose and mouth the entire time whilst feeling slightly ill. Whether it was the stench of blood from the body's remains or the fact that he now had to break the news to the younger one, he wasn't sure. He saw Mokuba,- face all red and damp with tears,- gingerly approaching the doorway, wanting to know what had become of his brother. "I'm sorry. He's dead." the Doctor spoke quietly.

It took a moment for the words to register before Mokuba wailed at hearing the news, “Nooooo!” He tried to push past the Doctor so that he could get to his brother.

"You _don't_ want to go back there." the Doctor insisted as he caught Mokuba and forced him as far back from the chamber's entrance as he could. The boy was surprisingly strong. Clearly the youngster was using all his emotions to do whatever it took to be reunited with his brother, but still the Doctor couldn't allow him to see the horrible sight which he would be met with. "Just remember him the way he was."

“S-s-set-t-t-to!" Mokuba sobbed as he collapsed in a heartbroken heap at the Doctor's feet. Just how was he supposed to remember his brother?; as the cold hearted person he had become or as the warm, loving boy before their stepfather had changed him? Mokuba clutched at his locket knowing which he preferred and now would never be able to see again. With teary eyes, he glanced up at the man towering over him. “H-how did he die?"

"This machine is a conversion unit for creating Cybermen." The Doctor began to explain though he would spare going into all the finer gory details. "It takes humans and transfers their central nervous systems into robotic bodies to create the ultimate killing machines." Remorse from not being able to prevent the unnecessary death ran deep within the timecard’s hearts. The only comfort from the whole thing was that the machine would not be able to be used again. "Fortunately, this time the process was not completed-"

"FORTUNATELY?!" Mokuba's voice was beyond angry. "Seto is dead and all you can say is 'fortunately'?"

"If the process had been completed then it is possible that neither of us would be here right now and many more people would suffer the same fate as your brother." The Doctor's voice was firm with his explanation yet understanding of the boy's outrage towards him. "I am truly sorry about your brother."

"Now I really am alone.” Mokuba blubbed in sorrow as he now lost himself in his own thoughts. His brother had been his only family and although he knew himself loved, it was hardly ever shown. This had sometimes led to him feeling isolated in his own life, though nowhere near as isolated as he felt right now. He looked up at the Doctor and bitterly asked, "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Of course he knew the feeling all too well. He also knew that the boy would never be able to understand the true extent of the loneliness that he had experienced. "Yes." he replied sadly, closing his eyes and hanging his head.

“LIAR!!" Mokuba roared in anger. The man couldn't possibly understand what he had just lost.

Not saying a word, the timelord let the youngster continue to yell at him. Soon all of the boy's anger would be out of his system which would then allow him to grieve the loss of his brother and he himself move on to his next destination in time. But first he'd have to re-search to make sure that no details of this alien technology remained to be used again and then…

Thump! Thump! Thump!

The Doctor's eyes sprang open as he heard the chilling sound come from the chamber behind them. "Get up and follow me." he told Mokuba who too had fallen silent at hearing the noise.

" _Delete._ "

"Now!" the Doctor shouted his order and grabbed the boy as he dragged him at a fast pace towards the elevator. Only once they had reached the top of the small flight of stairs did he let go to turn around and view the Cyberman that was still coming after them. He cursed himself again for being too slow at destroying the machine as it had managed to create a successful output after all.

"Seto?" Mokuba looked at the large metallic figure that came thumping closer to them. Wires where visible in its chest area and it looked as though it was sad from the dark teardrop-like eyes.

" _Delete._ " The robotic voice repeated as it focused on its targets across the room.

"The conversion was complete." the Doctor mumbled is thoughts aloud as he reached into his coat pocket for his sonic screwdriver. It may not be able to end the life of a living being, but the Cyberman was mainly machine so once the exposed wires were disconnected it would be disabled and then the still living organ inside the metal casing would be allowed to rest. "I'll end this quickly."

“No!" Mokuba took hold of the Doctor's device and fought to keep it turned away from the approaching robot since he was unable to snatch it from its owner's hand. "He's my brother."

“ _IT_ is a killing machine." The Doctor argued.

"I can reprogram him." Mokuba explained. If there was a chance that he could still have his brother,- even as a robot,- he wasn't going to let that be taken away from him. "He's the only person I have in the whole world; please don't take Seto away from me."

" _Delete._ " The Cyberman had now reached the stairs and was about to ascend them.

How could he make the boy understand that his brother was gone? Soon the Cyberman would be right on top of them and then it would be too late to save themselves. The Doctor stared into Mokuba's pleading grey-blue eyes. "Everything that made your brother 'human' died the moment they smashed open his face to get at his brain. You _won't_ be able to get him back this way."

Mokuba's mind now reeled with the horrible mental image of his brother's smashed up face. Though he hadn't seen the body, now knowing what had been done to the other, he began to accept that his brother would never be returned to him. With a heartbroken sob he let go of the Doctor's hand, allowing him to carry on and deactivate the Cyberman who was almost just a few feet away from them.

A blue flashed from the sonic screwdriver, shone over the exposed wires and brought the Cyberman to a stand still; its arms reaching forward for them. The timelord let out a deep sigh of relief and brushed the formed beads of sweat from his forehead. He then looked down towards Mokuba stood crying beside him. "Come with me."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ping!

The elevator sounded as the doors opened up to the ground floor of the KC building and there stood the Doctor with Mokuba by his side. After taking one last glance to make sure that the control panel had been replaced completely, the two of them began to walk towards the exit with the timelord leading the way.

Mokuba quietly followed along behind, hanging his head low so that nobody would be able to see his face."Where are you taking me?” he asked once they were outside as they passed by the three stone dragons.

"You'll see soon enough." The Doctor looked towards the TARDIS and headed over, pushing open the doors once he got there so that both of them could enter. He watched as the boy briefly glanced around at the unbelievably massive interior but didn't say a word in response to what he saw. "Aren't you going to comment on how big it is in here compared to the outside?" he laughed. Everyone else he had ever shown had been taken by surprise the first time they witnessed it, but the boy just glared up at him with sore eyes peering through black hair. "Guess not." he muttered under his breath.

Mokuba looked at he man who didn't seem to be taking things seriously. "My brother just died, and what…? You want me to just forget about it?"

"Yes!" the Doctor exclaimed a little too excitedly.

“What?!"

"Oh wait, that didn't come across quite as well as I hoped." the Doctor frowned knowing that he was getting ahead of himself and not fully explaining things through properly which he had a habit of doing. A lot. He crouched down so that he was on a more even eye level with the youngster. "Destroying that machine wasn't enough. I still need to find out how the information for that technology came about and get rid of it. My best chance of doing that would be going back to when the building was first built and destroy all traces there and then. That way, none of this would have happened just now."

If what the man was saying was true then Mokuba knew his brother would still be alive. Also, neither of them would have any other knowledge of what had happen, so he'd be able to forget about the whole thing and move on. There was just one problem though; "There's no such thing as time travel, it's not possible.” he stared coldly at the Doctor for trying to get his hopes up when he was most vulnerable. His brother had always found a scientific explanation for everything and it was only now that he wasn't here that Mokuba believed the words which had shattered many of his fantasies on multiple occasions.

"That's your brother talking." the timelord smiled sadly. He knew that Mokuba believed. The boy had been so open-minded and paid a keen interest in what he had said in the elevator on the way down to the hidden room. Holding out his hand out in front of him,- palm face up,- as though presenting the youngster with something, he began to explain, "You see time; it's like a big ball." Fingers flexed, squeezing the air and then decided that explaining wasn't going to do the trick this time. The best way would be to just show the boy.

Mokuba winced as the Doctor suddenly grabbed hold of his bruised wrist and lead him to the centre of the room where a huge workstation stood at the centre.

"These are the TARDIS' controls. You enter your time, date and destination here, here and here. Then you pull this lever which will send us there." the Doctor explained as he pointed to several parts of the surface area that they stood in front of. He looked down at the boy who hesitated for a moment. "Just don't choose anywhere that we may run into yourself as that could lead us into a whole heap of trouble.”

The timelord turned his back in order to give Mokuba some privacy over the destination. After a moment’s hesitation from the boy, he felt the TARDIS shudder slightly as it took them both through time and space.

Once all of the juddering was over,- the TARDIS now settled in its new location,- the Doctor turned back around with a smile on his face and eyebrows questioningly raised. “Well then, shall we have a look outside?"

Outside, the surroundings had changed. Instead of being right beside Kaiba Corp in Domino like they had been just a few minutes ago, they were now placed at a tourist spot that over looked ….

"New York!" The Doctor beamed a smile at Mokuba. "Good choice." The boy had to believe now, there was no other way he would be able to explain what he saw.

With wondrous eyes, Mokuba glanced out across his chosen destination. The skyline of the city still had the twin towers of the World's Trade Centre and the streets below were filled with people going about their everyday lives. "Its beautiful." He whispered with a hint of a smile of mixed emotions. His eyes began filling up as he thought about his brother...

All the times he'd assured him that everything could be explained with science, and what couldn't was just pure fantasy, made Mokuba think of other things that his brother had ever told him. He had always believed every single word that his brother spoke, but now they seemed like lies as his explanations had been proven wrong. So what else had he been lied to about?

Had they really been placed in the orphanage because both of their parents had died? Or dumped because they had been unwanted children the whole time? He couldn't remember much about their father and nothing of their mother, so now it seemed plausible. And what about Gozaburo? On a couple of very rare occasions his brother gave the impression that he’d been a victim of their stepfather's abuse, avoiding all further details of course. But apart from seeing the other pushed to excel with his schoolwork, Mokuba had never witnessed or experienced any himself. And was his brother innocent over the old man's death? The elder had always pleaded not guilty to the murder speculations that surrounded Gozaburo's death, which in the end had been declared a suicide due to lack of evidence to prove otherwise. Could he have possibly lied about that too?

Before he had the chance to ponder over anything else that he had been told which might turn out to be untrue, Mokuba shook the previous thoughts from his mind. It didn't matter anyway as he loved his brother regardless of what he had or hadn't done and was just glad to be able to have the chance of getting him back.

With arms crossed resting on the rail that surrounded the viewpoint he rest his head on them as he gazed out over the city. "I'd sit for hours in my brother's office looking out of the windows, just to be able to be close to him."

Standing next to Mokuba, the Doctor leaned on the rails too and joined with the admiration of the city. He couldn't stop himself from letting his thoughts wander with regards to his last companion. Would she ever be able to forgive him for what he'd done to her? Though it wasn’t like he’d had a choice. Millions of lives were at stake and he did what he had to. If he could bring her back then he would, but it was near impossible to achieve travel between the two parallel universes.

A dark looming shadow on the horizon broke him from his thoughts. “Um, just out of curiosity, what was the date you chose?" he asked the boy beside him.

"Hmm?" Mokuba hadn't been paying attention to the Doctor's question but followed his gaze till he too saw the approaching airplane. His eyes widened at the foolish mistake he had made when entering the information into the TARDIS' controls. Picking the first date at random,- and thanks to his brother's words,- he hadn't expected it to work at all, but now regretted typing the destination. He looked up at the timelord, "I want to leave."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. What was about to follow was shocking and disturbing enough the first time around without have to witness it a second time and up close. Together they fast tracked back towards the TARDIS. As they entered inside they heard the screams and cries from the people gathered on the tourist point as the plane hit the north tower.

Closing the doors behind them the Doctor remained where he was. With a stony face he watched Mokuba stagger down the ramp and stumble to fall where he landed on his knees. "That was very foolish.” A disapproving tone chastise the youngster. He slowly made his way down the steps, a hand held out to help the other back to his feet but simply ignored, or possibly just not seen; the Doctor wasn't sure which.

"I wasn't thinking." Mokuba blubbered as he closed his eyes desperately trying to block out the thoughts of what was unfolding outside behind them. Hundreds of people would now be loosing their lives and thousands more affected in its aftermath. If only there was something that could be done..?…!!… An idea came to him; "We have to go back." he told the Doctor as he pushed himself up.

"Pardon?" the Doctor exclaimed as he ran after the boy who was now almost at the TARDIS' controls.

"We can go back and stop it from happening." Mokuba started typing on the panel. "An hour or two should be enough time to warn and evacuated people before- ….. Ow!" he cried as the Doctor took firm hold of his injured wrist, stopping him from entering the data.

"No." the Doctor stated firmly.

"But we can help them!" Mokuba protested as he tried to pull away but only caused the grip to tighten. He watched as the Doctor silently shook his head. "Why won't you help those people yet you're willing to help me? Isn't saving hundreds of lives more important than just one? Or do you get a thrill out of deciding who lives and who dies?"

"No, I don't get a 'thrill' or 'decide'." The Doctor replied angrily at Mokuba's choice of words. "The difference is that their death is natural and your brother's wasn't."

"Natural?!" Mokuba raised his voice. "You call terrorists crashing airplanes into buildings natural?!" he couldn't believe how heartless the man was being and pulled to try and free himself once more. "Please let go... you're hurting me."

The Doctor looked at his hand wrapped around the boy’s wrist. He hadn't meant to grip so tight and released his hold so that Mokuba could massage the bruised area with his other hand. "Humans have always fought wars throughout history and sadly will continue to do so. This tragic attack on innocent lives is just another example. I can't go interfering with events of the past just because something terrible happened, if I did then I'd be changing the history which follows after. As a timelord, I've taken it upon myself to track down those who try to alter events to their favour and stop them from doing so. The rest of the time I sit back and observe. I interact as little as possible to make sure I go unnoticed, but earlier today my interference cost your brother his life. Had it not been for me, his death wouldn't have happened. THAT is why I'm going to right it."

Mokuba listened carefully to what the Doctor had to say. He hadn't thought about it like that on a wider scale. All that had filled his mind had been the lives of those people who had died,- were currently dying,- from the attack. "Do you... ever ‘want' to intervene?"

"Lots of times." the timelord nodded sadly. His centuries worth of travels had been tough learning curve, but he’d gradually learnt to resist temptation after witnessing many consequences for such wide-scale interfering. Not wanting to have the chance to further dwell on the thoughts of his past, he changed the subject back to their task and cleared their current destination information. "So, just when was the KC building constructed?"

* * *

 

"Looks like you were wrong." The Doctor said to Mokuba as he poked his head out of the TARDIS and looked towards the KC building which stood high and proud towering over the rest of the city.

"But Seto said that the building was only a decade old!" Mokuba exclaimed as he'd been expecting to find the building partly finished once they had travelled back the ten years.

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor assured. "We'll destroy the machine here and now. If I can't find the information I need then I'll just return you to your time and continue further back on my own until I do."

They left the TARDIS and walked out across the blank empty space, where the elder brother would later have the three Blue Eyes statues built. As they entered the building they were stopped by a burly security guard who demanded, “I need to see your ID."

"Sure, not a problem." The Doctor took out his psychic paper to show the man and flashed a smile towards Mokuba whom looked slightly worried.

The security guard glanced from the wallet to the Doctor, back to the wallet and then at Mokuba who smiled nervously as the man's eyes narrowed on him. “Okay, you may proceed." He handed the psychic paper back to the Doctor and they continued towards the waiting elevator.

"That was a close one."

"Nah, psychic paper hardly ever fails. Only the extremely smart and extremely stupid can see that it's blank.” Once inside the elevator, the timelord took out his sonic screwdriver and started to remove the panel from the controls to allow access to the hidden button underneath. "I must remember to recharge this thing." he said as he struggled to get it to work properly.

_Hmm, I wonder which Seto is?_ Mokuba thought to himself after hearing the Doctor's remark about the people whom could notice the psychic paper for what it was. _Is he extremely smart or extremely stupid? It’d be too haughty to say he's extremely smart. Especially when he didn't even believe it possible to time travel. But then again, he can wipe the floor with me at duel monsters and chess, yet he sucks at-..._

"No!" the Doctor shouted with frustration and snapped Mokuba out of his thoughts. "Who in their right mind would go to the extra trouble of building a hidden underground room of that size after the main building has been completed?!"

"It's not there?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

"We're going to have to go forward again." The Doctor was busy placing the panel back into place. “Say, five years maybe…? See where that brings us."

"Seto took over the company five years ago, so you should find it sometime between now and then."

"True, but I like five; it's a nice even number." The Doctor smiled as the doors opened and they stepped out to leave the building, Mokuba glancing up at him worryingly as though he had said something stupid to him.

They passed by the security guard and began to make their way down the steps when Mokuba suddenly hid behind the Doctor and used the brown trench coat to hide himself from view.

"What is it?"

"My step-father." Mokuba whispered as he peeked out from behind the coat to see Gozaburo Kaiba coming up the steps towards them. He then also noticed a ten year old Noah followed along behind.

"But I don't want to learn how to run the company; I want to play with my friends after school.” the green haired boy whined, dragging his feet as he followed his father. "Why won't you let me be like any other kid my own age?"

"Don't be a slacker." Gozaburo answered not wanting to get into an argument with his son out in public. "You're lazy and lack motivation." He glared at the Doctor, eyes narrow with suspicion as he passed by him before entering his building.

"I'm _NOT_ lazy, and I _DON'T_ lack motivation!" Noah grumbled to himself tired of always being put down by his father. He noticed the Doctor's coat move and caught a brief glimpse of a boy hiding beneath it. “Hi there! Would you like to play with me?" he asked in a suddenly happier tone.

"He's shy." the Doctor told the green haired boy who looked saddened by the news and then jumped to hurry up following his father as his name was angrily bellowed. "I thought you only had the one brother?” he asked the hiding youngster as he watched Noah race off up the steps, and then turned to see Mokuba racing down them back to the TARDIS.

Mokuba continued across the empty space without the Doctor and was first back to the blue police box. He hadn't expected to see either of the two step-relatives and now longed to be back with his brother even more. The TARDIS door refused to open from his touch but willingly did so for the Doctor's as he held it open for the boy to enter. “You want to explain to me what those tears are for?"

Tears? Mokuba brought his hand up to his face and felt the droplets silently trickle from his eyes. He'd been trying to hold them back but failed as he now saw the similarities between his two brothers; both of them forced by Gozaburo to leave their childhoods behind, and both of them he wanted to see smile again "Noah's dead.” he began to explain. "Seto wouldn't let me bring him back from the virtual world and I know you won't allow me to take him from here either."

The Doctor watched as Mokuba's mouth trembled and began to sob. It was heart braking seeing the boy cry in front of him. All too well he knew the helpless feeling that Mokuba was experiencing; learning that he wasn't allowed to intervene with history and save the step-brother too. "Good boy." he cooed and pulled the other closer to him, letting him cry against him for as long as he needed to. "It gets easier over time.” That had been a lie as he hadn't yet managed to convince himself of the same thing over all his years of time travelling.

"Sorry about that." Mokuba apologised a short while later once he had stopped crying. He broke away from the Doctor's embrace, feeling rather silly for being so emotional. _Heh, maybe I should toughen up a little like Seto..?_

"No worries." the Doctor smiled assuringly. "Why don't you go and set our destination forward five years whilst I recharge my sonic?"

Mokuba nodded and they both approached the controls at the centre of the TARDIS. He began to enter the details and the Doctor carried on around opposite him to place the metallic device into a slot for recharging. The lever was pulled and the TARDIS violently shook as it began to move through time. Instead of stabilising, the shaking increased until an explosion from within the control's core sent both passengers flying backwards and the TARDIS into total darkness.

 


	4. Chapter 4

His vision was extremely blurry as Mokuba opened his eyes and tried to focus on the room he was in. Slowly the images sharpened and he could now make out the smouldering controls of the TARDIS in the flickering light from above. Looking to his right he saw the timelord laying unconscious. With great effort, he got to his feet and raced over to check that the other was okay, shaking him gently as he tried to rouse him. “Hey…Wake up."

"Rose?" the Doctor mumbled groggily as he struggled to open his eyes. He squinted trying to bring the dark haired boy into focus. A puzzled look appeared on his face. "I've just realised.. I don't know your name yet." He hoped the boy wouldn't question him further about the name that he had mumbled.

"Mokuba." He then let out a sigh, relieved that the Doctor was conscious again. Helping the timelord sit up, he asked, "What happened?"

"The TARDIS must have shorted out one of her circuits when I recharged the sonic." the Doctor pushed himself up and headed over towards the controls to see what kind of damaged had been caused. "Unfortunately the old girl tends to play up every now and then Usually at the worst possible times." He typed away at the keyboard and an image flashed on the screen. "Looks like the Zeiton supply has been cut off, but we'll soon have that fixed."

Taking the sonic screwdriver from the recharging port he checked to see if it had charged before his time machine had malfunctioned. A bright blue spark shot out across the room, indicating that the screwdriver had an abnormally maxed out charge. "That's better."

"Are you sure that won't kill anyone?" Mokuba asked as he jumped in surprise from seeing the powerful blast.

"Positive." The Doctor crouched down and crawled underneath the control desk to find the burst tube in the Zeiton supply. He lay on his back as though he was simply fixing the undercarriage of a car and fought his way past the wires he had been unable to fix for the TARDIS' chameleon circuit which was the reason it remained as the blue call box since that had been the last form it had taken shape of before they broke.

"Aren't you able to get a new time machine if this one is so unreliable?" Mokuba asked curiously. "Or did you build this thing yourself?"

The Doctor laughed. "You don't 'build' a TARDIS. They’re grown and bonded with their timelord on Gallifrey." The laugh faded at the mention of his home world and he was glad that the boy couldn't see him at that moment. He continued to search through the wires, with no desire to talk more about his planet or mention the fact that he had taken his TARDIS unlawfully.

"So you're an alien?!" Mokuba exclaimed in surprise.

"Only half, my mother was human." The Doctor replied glad that Mokuba hadn't asked him more about his home world.

A happy smile appeared on Mokuba's face, yet something else which his brother had been wrong about. The many things he believed in which his brother didn't were turning out to be true, making his world just that little bit brighter and happier, and not as dull as the other had tried to make it seem. The thought of another planet excited him. He wanted to know more as he bombarded the Doctor with questions. "Where is Gallifrey? What's it look like? How many species of alien live there? Is it nice? Can you take me some time?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, the Doctor decided that he'd tell Mokuba the basic facts which he hoped would stop him from asking anymore. "My planet no longer exists. It was destroyed during the Last Great Time-war." He felt his hearts ache; "I'm the last of my people."

Mokuba's excitement vanished instantly at hearing the Doctor's words and he thought back to the way he had acted after hearing that his brother was dead. In his anger he'd turned on the Doctor and called him a liar for not knowing how he felt when in fact the Doctor had witnessed a lost far greater than his. "I'm sorry. For the way I behaved and calling you a liar.."

"No need to apologise, you didn't know." The Doctor replied as he pointed his device at the tube he thought that needed repairing. Still there was no change to the TARDIS' state.

There was now silence between the two of them. Mokuba could sense that the Doctor had become uncomfortable talking about his past. He’d experienced his brother close up often enough, so knew that what he was about to ask would probably be pushing his luck, but he had to know; "Weren't you tempted to go back and intervene with history?"

The Doctor found it hard to draw breath as memories that were hundreds of years old raced through his mind as clear as if they had happened only hours ago. He had been foolish enough to try and alter his planet's history only to make things worse and uncover truths he wished would have remained hidden from him. There was also the revenge he had taken against the species know as the Daleks whom he had chased down and practically wiped out in return for the murder of his people. It was something he wasn't proud of and even regretted more than he thought possible. "I did." he finally replied. "I don't wish to talk about the subject anymore, so please don't question me further about it."

Silence fell on them once more as the Doctor continued working and Mokuba thought out loud about the name he had heard earlier. "Who's Rose?"

The sonic screwdriver fell from the Doctor's hand at the mention of her name. _Rose._ Again he felt it difficult to breathe as he remembered her slip away from him as he watched her dragged into the void he had opened to swallow up the warring Daleks and Cybermen in order to save the human race, and then sealed her in a parallel universe, never to be seen again. _Please forgive me._ "She was a companion and very good friend of mine who is no longer with us." He carried on working once more.

Mokuba thought about how horrible it must have been for the Doctor to lose even more people around him. Especially if they had been so close. "Did you love her?"

"What kind of question is that?" the timelord laughed nervously to mask his true feelings and was thankful that Mokuba couldn't see him redden in the checks at the mention of the question. He had to somehow stop the boy from asking him more questions that he didn't want to answer. "Enough about me, what about you? Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell." Mokuba shrugged. "It's just me and Seto. That’s the way it's always been for as long as I can remember. Life's pretty good, as Seto made sure it would be for us, even though he's not the same brother that I remember from when we were younger."

"Why's that?" the Doctor tried to keep the boy talking for a little longer as he was near finished mending the Zeiton supply.

"We were orphaned at a young age and once our step-father adopted us, that's when he changed." Mokuba was beginning to feel uncomfortable and now knew that the Doctor must have felt the same a short while earlier. Even so, he continued, "He loves me, I _know_ he does. He’d do _anything_ for me… he just doesn't show it openly anymore. He never talks to me about how he's feeling and I'd give anything just to see him smile again like he did before that time."

There was a whirling sound that filled the room as the Zeiton supply was completely reconnected and the TARDIS continued to the chosen destination. The Doctor got up from underneath the control desk and wiped his slightly grubby hands on his trousers. "Just give him time and he'll learn to smile again, despite whatever it is that's haunting him." The Doctor flashed Mokuba a wink and a smile. "Trust me, I’m the Doctor."

* * *

They had entered the building, gotten passed security and where now on their way down to the hidden room below the KC building's basement. The doors opened and Mokuba followed behind the Doctor, this time making sure to stay as far away as possible from the conveyor belts of the conversion chamber.

Now that the Doctor knew where the main controls were, and with his sonic screwdriver recharged even more powerful than before, it didn't take more than a matter of seconds to make sure that the machine would remain unusable from then on.

"I just need to check the systems here for any information relating to this machine and then I'll drop you back in your time again." The Doctor explained fixing back the control panel as they rode the elevator up to the top of the building.

"Seto." Mokuba smiled happily at the thought of seeing his brother again, glad that this nightmare would be ending shortly and they’d be reunited. He was also feeling quite sad that his time with the Doctor would soon be ending too. Concerned about the other’s wellbeing, he wondered if he'd be okay travelling through time and space on his own once more. "You'd be welcome to stay and spend as much time as you'd like with me and my brother."

"Thank you." the Doctor smiled gratefully for the kind offer that had been made though doubted the elder brother would tolerate his presence. "I'll keep that in mind, but for now I still have a lot of travelling to do." He saw the boy look a little disappointed with his reply. "Maybe our paths will cross again. Though I may be a different man the next time we meet."

Together they left the elevator and Mokuba led the Doctor around to Gozaburo's office were the main computer system had been stored when he had had control of the company before his brother. The room which was Gozaburo's office would later become a gym for Kaiba Corp's employees, a place that the young CEO would never step foot. It was over twice the size of the room that Kaiba would chose for his office and apart from the fact that their step-father had fallen from the window in that room, Mokuba wondered why his brother had changed it. Probably for that very reason as he was tired of being accused for the old man's death, so Mokuba couldn't really blame him for that.

Luckily the office was empty as Gozaburo was currently attending a press conference along with his eldest step-son. A big announcement was about to be made but Mokuba couldn't quite remember what. It didn't matter though, as long as it gave the Doctor the time he needed to search the computer systems for the information he was looking for. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed happily as the plans for the conversion chamber were finally displayed before him. “Trademarked to..? … How the heck did he get his hands on these?"

"What?" Mokuba asked curiously at the surprised look on the doctor's face.

"Cybus Industries, it's …." The Doctor began to explain but heard voices outside of the room. "Quick hide." He hissed to Mokuba and indicated for the boy to go round behind a huge screen that ran along most of the room to almost separate it into two. He quickly shut the computer system down so that no trace of their presence would be left behind before then joining Mokuba.

Together they quietly hid behind the dividing screen as the office door opened.

 


	5. Chapter 5

From behind the dividing screen, Mokuba and the Doctor watched as the door to the office opened. In stepped Gozaburo making his way closer to them as he headed for his desk. The door had almost closed when the eldest of the two Kaiba brothers entered and then made sure that it closed properly behind him.

Mokuba almost gasped at seeing his brother as he peered through the tiny holes in the dividing screen. He held his hand across his mouth, hoping that he hadn't made a sound to give themselves away in their hiding place. A quick glance at the Doctor told him that he had nothing to worry about as the timelord was fixated on watching the two Kaibas. He turned his own attention back to them as well.

"What's wrong Seto?" Gozaburo chortled as he saw his step-son come storming towards him. "Your face has been looking like that for the past hour."

"You screwed me over." Seto hissed, his face full of hatred for his step-father.

"Don't I always?" Gozaburo laughed evilly and saw more anger burn in the blue eyes fixed upon him. "Your attempt to takeover my company failed miserably _Boy_!"

Thinking back, Mokuba remembered the time that his brother had started to turn cold towards him as he focused on buying up as many of Kaiba Corp's shares as possible in order to gain full control over the company. Seto had succeeded in gaining forty-nine percent of the shares whilst Gozaburo also had forty-nine percent. The last two percent had belonged to himself which he willingly gave to his brother, guaranteeing him control with fifty-one percent to his name. So how could the attempt have failed?

"You may have the majority of shares for _MY_ company, but thanks to the clause I made in the contract you signed months ago, _YOU_ aren't able to take it from me until your eighteenth birthday!” the one man re-told his step-son the fact which he had recently learnt about in front of the nation's press and had remained helpless to strike back there and then.

Now leaning back in his chair, a satisfied smile crossed Gozaburo's face at being one step ahead of the opposition. "A lot can happen over the next four years until that time comes. And when it does, you won't have a single share of Kaiba Corp to your name." he watch as the anger began to subside and tiny traces of helplessness crept into the boy's eyes, relishing every moment of it. "Did you honestly think that I'd place all of my trust into that _bastard runt_ brother of yours when I knew where his loyalties would lie?"

The old man had hit a nerve when he spoke about Mokuba causing his step-son to spit in his face. Seto knew that he'd have to face the consequences but he’d allow no-one to speak about his brother in such a way. "If you ever refer to Mokuba like that again I’ll-"

“ _YOU’LL WHAT?!_ " Gozaburo roared as he struck out and knocked Seto down to the floor for the action he had made, reminding the boy which of them it was that held the power over the other.

Mokuba fidgeted at the sight of seeing his brother being hit. He then felt a rage begin to build up inside him and clenched his fists tightly by his side. His reactions had clearly been noticed as he was held back by the Doctor who feared that he may do something foolish.

The feeling slowly eased and the two continued to watch as Seto momentarily put a hand to the bleeding wound on the side of his face and then smirked as he stared at his blood covered fingertips. "What do you think the press will make of this? It doesn't exactly fit in with the perfect father and son image that they have of the two of us."

"You _KNOW_ what will happen if you speak out about any of this." Gozaburo warned Seto who sat at his feet on the floor. He couldn't believe that he'd been so easily provoked into the attack and wiped the boy's spit from his face.

Seto kept firm control over his emotions. He couldn't risk his step-father knowing how he was truly feeling, yet knew that his eyes gave away his sorrow. Just how much sorrow though, he wasn't sure. However, he would take whatever abuse or punishment handed to him as a result, just as long as it didn’t involve his brother. He’d stopped caring about himself a long time ago, but he would fight tooth and nail in order to keep Mokuba safe from this monster of a man. He hated himself for letting the old man know his weakness, but he wasn't prepared to let his brother get hurt in any way, especially if Gozaburo chose to …. Ugh, he didn't even want to think about it as he would never forgive himself if his brother was to suffer the same abuse that he had to endure.

"I'll make you a deal." Seto said calmly as he used the crisp white sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the dark crimson blood from his cheek. Reworking his back-fired takeover attempt, he'd come up with another way to turn things in his favour and escape from his tormentor. "I'll give you my percentage of the company if you take my brother and me back to the orphanage..."

Mokuba's jaw dropped. That didn't sound like something his brother would say; he'd always hated the place where they had been left by their relatives who abandoned them all those years ago. Something must have been extremely wrong for his brother to want to go back since he'd already fought so hard to get them away from that place.

“...That way, you'll have full control of Kaiba Corp _and_ you'll be rid of Mokuba and myself for good." Seto prayed this plan would work. It had to, he had nothing else left to play down. "Things will be back to just the way you like them."

As tempting and true that Seto's deal was, Gozaburo wasn't going to accept. He could easily regain full ownership of his company within just a few months. And as much as he loathed the fact that he had been scammed into adopting both boys, he'd gotten use to having them around. Especially the pleasure and satisfaction that he got from bending the elder brother's will. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he smirked and watched the boy fight to keep his face calm and eyes from overflowing with the moisture that was building up in them.

"What is it that you w-want from me?" Seto's voice shook even though he had meant for it to sound demanding. The struggle to hold back the heartache of not being able to free himself from the nightmare he had trapped himself in ever since the day he had challenged the old man into playing the chess game at the orphanage, was just too strong for him to hide. He summoned as much strength as he could and stood back up on his feet again, stubbornly determined not to be reduced to a sobbing mess.

Gozaburo just stared at the boy before him. He'd gotten his revenge for the embarrassment of losing the chess game many times over and now just simply enjoyed causing him to suffer. It was clear to him that Seto was almost at breaking point. Soon the boy would either give up all hope and end his own life, or unleash the pent up trauma in a fit of rage. Whichever it was to be, he was looking forward to witnessing it. Even if he was to be on the receiving end of an all-out assault, at least he’d have the satisfaction of having moulded the boy in his image. But from the way the frail teen was looking right now, he suspected that he'd lose hope and crumble in defeat.

The big blue eyes that stared out from Seto's face were on the verge of exploding into showers of tears any moment now. Mokuba couldn't ever recall seeing his brother cry at any point in his life. He had always been so strong and coped with everything thrown him. So what was it that had reduced him to this? Leaning closer to the screen he knocked it slightly and caused it to move the tinniest amount.

"Leave my office _immediately_ … Now!" Gozaburo suddenly demanded his step-son who refused to move after he had been told to do so, thereby proving that he still had some fight left in him.

"Not until you answer me." Seto's voice was sounding firmer as he continued to stand his ground.

“I said leave immediately!"

“ _NO!_ "

"Fine." Gozaburo calmed his voice, glad that there was still some spirit left in the boy for him to break. And he knew just the way to do it, "We'll have Mokuba join in our _'fun'_ tonight. You can watch while I take his sweet innocence, or better still, I'll make _you_ take it from him." His lips curled in a twisted grin as he saw Seto back away to the door as a result of the very mention of sexually abusing the younger brother too.

_What does Gozaburo mean by that?_ Mokuba thought to himself. His brother seemed to have backed down awfully quickly from whatever bluff made by the old man. _And why does Seto look so terrified?_ His eyes widened as he caught on to what had been happening between the two of them. _No! He wouldn't stand for it! There’s no way he'd have let our step-father use him like that, not unless….._ He stopped in his thoughts as he watched his brother open the door to leave and felt the silent tears slide down his face. _He let him, because of me._

With his head now bowed down to partially head his face Seto stood in the doorway ready to leave. Peering up through his bangs, he gave one last look at his step-father and felt extremely sickened by the old man's threat. He would do whatever it took to keep his brother safe from the abuse he hated so much... even if he couldn't save himself.

Closing his eyes caused the water to fall from them in one big heavy gush. But Seto was past caring if Gozaburo saw the tears fall as it would be the very last time he'd ever let himself be overcome with such painful emotions that portrayed his weakness. Only anger and hatred remained in his eyes when they reopened. These would be the only two emotions he would feel from then on. Silently he promised himself that he'd knock his step-father down the power ladder the next time they'd meet. He’d show the old fool _exactly_ what he was capable of; next time. A final death threatening glare was given before he stepped out of the room.

The door to Gozaburo's office closed and the old man turned to face the screen he had seen move only moments ago. "I know you're behind there, so show yourself whoever you are!”

Both faces showed signs of shock as Mokuba and the Doctor stared at each other in surprise. _'Stay here'_ the timelord mouthed silently to Mokuba's tear stained face. He'd had to get himself out of many tight situations before and just hoped that the upset boy would be able to stay strong enough until he could get them both out of this one.

"Hello." The Doctor said cheerily as he revealed himself from behind the screen.

" _You._ " Gozaburo said in a despising tone as the man's face was familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite remember where from. "What are you doing in my office?"

"Waiting to be able to talk to you actually." the Doctor smirked as he placed his hands into his trouser pockets. "Tell me what you know about Cybus Industries, and the conversion chamber hiding below your building."

Gozaburo's eyes narrowed dangerously on the intruder who knew details which he hadn't shared with anyone else. " _Who_ are you?"

"Someone you don't want to make angry." All of the Doctor's cheery disposition drained away as he stared back just as threateningly as the look he was receiving, something which was made easier for him to do after the way he'd just seen the old man treat the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba peered out from his hiding place and watched the conflict between the two men as he wiped away the last of the tears from his face. He wished that there was something he could do to help right now and not be so useless. But what? What could he do to improve on the situation? Nothing. After all that his brother had done for him and he couldn’t do anything in return.

A surge of tears was fought back in Mokuba’s eyes as he thought about what he had just leant of the abuse his brother had endured. For a brief moment he wished that the truth which had been hidden from him still remained so, but then changed his mind as he now knew just what an evil monster Gozaburo truly was and had a better understanding of why his brother hated him so much. He gripped at his locket, silently appreciating his brother even more as well as all of the sacrifices that had made for him.

"Do you have _any_ idea who you're dealing with?" Gozaburo hissed threateningly towards the stranger before him.

"A sicko who gets a kick out of abusing young boys?" He would stand off against the old man all day if he had to, but the Doctor wanted to get the information he needed and leave. "Now _tell me_ what I want to know; _Where_ did you get those plans?"

"I'm having you removed from my building!" Gozaburo barked not wanting to answer the Doctor's question. He reached for the intercom on his desk to call for security only to see it burst apart in a blue flash of light. Turning towards the source of the blue light, he saw the brown coated man holding a small silver cylinder in his hand. A weapon?

"Lumic and I go way back.” the explanation began. Gozaburo quickly glanced at the bottom left draw of his desk and wondered if he'd be able to distract the man long enough to retrieve and draw his own gun on him.

Satisfied that he was getting the information he wanted to know, the Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver. John Lumic had been the founder of Cybus Industries whom he had met during his time in the parallel universe so it was likely that his counterpart in this one also knew the exact same information for the conversion chamber.

"Together we worked on creating the ultimate being. He had the knowledge needed to come up with the body whilst I worked on the computer programme that would transfer the data of a human soul into the mechanical mind of the host. Only _he_ changed his mind during the process and instead wanted to use our combined creation to _prolong_ human life, when we had both originally agreed that it was to be a _weapon_ of war. The design was changed so that the human brain would be sustained in a cradle of chemicals connecting the impulses to the exoskeleton so my efforts became useless in the project which I then took over myself."

"And what of Lumic?" the Doctor asked as he'd also need to make sure that no trace of the chambers details remained behind with the creator. Lumic's intentions may have been for a good cause but the final result of the conversion only produced emotionless killing machines and he couldn't let anymore be reproduced anywhere in time or space.

"Despite being an old friend of mine, he faced the same fate as any other of my oppositions and was squashed." The twisted smile that had been seen earlier reappeared on Gozaburo's face. "I personally put an end to that miserable life of his that he wanted to extend."

"You murdered your friend?!" the Doctor exclaimed in disbelief but at least he now knew that he didn't have to worry about tracking anyone else down to bring an end to the whole thing.

Mokuba listened as memories and images of his brother raced through his head. Ones where he resembled their step-father a little too much…

Since the very first time he had lost the duel to Yugi, Kaiba had been out to seek revenge against him. This including trapping his opponent and their friends on an island about to be blown up which would have probably killed them all had they not been able to escape on the medical chopper at the last moment before the explosion. Looking back now, he knew it was no accident like his brother had told him and that Kaiba had himself become trapped in the vicious circle of were the abused had become the abuser. Anger built up inside him as he hated his step-father for altering the kind loving big brother he had once known and in his place was an almost clone of Gozaburo himself. And yet here he was hiding and not doing a damn thing to fight and try to save the brother who had given up so much for him.

Without thinking what he was doing, Mokuba let his anger override him and felt himself break out into a fast pace as he emerged from behind the screen. He ran to the Doctor's side, snatched the sonic screwdriver from the timelord's hand and approached his step-father with it raised and ready for use. “ _I’LL MAKE YOU PAY, for what you've done to Seto!_ " he screamed as he forced the glowing device against Gozaburo's neck as he sat there in his chair.

"Mokuba." the Doctor said disapprovingly as he watched the boy who had finally had enough of feeling helpless all of the time. He wasn't worried too much. He knew that if the boy was to use the weapon he held that he wouldn't be able to 'seriously' damage or kill the step-father. However, he was disappointed that the boy had let his emotions get the better of him. Hopefully Mokuba would see sense in what was happening and back down from his interference. But the boy's inner battle was something that he himself had no control over so all he could do now was watch and wait.

“M-mokie?" Gozaburo's voice contained a hint of fear in regards to the unknown weapon pressed tightly against him by what looked like his youngest step-son. Only not as he had ever imagined him as this boy wasn't the same young, sweet, innocent and weaker one he had seen earlier that morning.

" _Don't you dare_ call me that!" Mokuba hissed and shook as he fought back the urge to blast his step-father and cause him as much pain as possible. He wasn't sure if it would benefit his brother in anyway but it would sure make him feel better knowing that he had done so. The old man deserved whatever it was that he got… _I mustn't interfere._ He told himself as he remembered what the Doctor had told him back in the TARDIS.

"Surely you wouldn't hurt me now would you?" Gozaburo smiled at the boy who was hesitating and clearly didn't have what it took to carry out his threat, yet the metallic device was forced even more against his neck.

_Just do it! Make him pay for everything he's done to your brother!_ Mokuba heard a voice inside his head urge him on and as much as he'd like to follow through with his attack he just couldn't do it. Not only would he be interfering with history but if he were to press the button right now and inflict pain upon the defenceless man then would that really make him any better than his step-father? Had it been the old man's intention all along to create monsters out of both his brother and himself? Were they just another one of his destructive creations?

Slowly Mokuba pulled back the sonic screwdriver from his step-father's throat. He knew that the time the old man had left was short as he'd soon meet his end. Seto would make sure of that. He hated to admit to himself but he now believed that Gozaburo's death was no suicide and that his brother must have killed him after being pushed too far for one last time. And now he understood why. "You'll get what you deserve when the time comes." He backed away and then turned to walk back to the Doctor’s side.

A proud smiled shone across the timelord's face as he saw the boy returning to him after being able to resist against the emotions that had nearly driven him into doing something he'd deeply regret later on. He watched Mokuba smile back and saw something different about the boy; he’d become a stronger person, whether he realised it or not. Attention was then drawn to what was happening over the youngster's shoulder. "Behind you!"

Mokuba spun around at hearing the Doctor's warning and saw Gozaburo now holding a gun pointing towards him. Without a second thought he raised the device in his hand and pressed the button. A powerful blue blast erupted from the end of the sonic screwdriver and hit the old man before he had the chance to pull the trigger of his gun which clattered on the floor.

The blast was so strong that it knocked Gozaburo back into the chair where he'd been seconds ago and caused it to wheel speedily across the office floor. It crashed into the window which shattered as the weight of the old man's body carried him through to fall to his death down on the empty court space bellow. Wide eyed and feeling shaken by what he had just seen, Mokuba staggered backwards and felt the Doctor steady him to regain his balance. He compliantly released the grip on the sonic screwdriver as the timelord took it back from him.

"Looks like we just made an even bigger mess of things." The Doctor sighed as he looked straight onwards out of the broken window. He knew that it had been an unavoidable accident, but still it would change the future of things from then on.

“No… It's supposed to happen this way." Mokuba spoke as he looked at he calendar on his step-father's desk to see that the date matched that of Gozaburo's death. Speechlessly, he stared into the space in front of him as he tried to process and come to terms with what he'd just seen. He'd been right a moment ago when he decided that his step-father's death was no suicide but now felt extremely guilty about having suspected his brother of murder as he finally knew the truth; "I killed him.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Leaving the building as quickly as possible the Doctor and Mokuba made their way back to the TARDIS with neither of them stopping to look behind at the growing crowd that gathered outside the KC building. Both of them remained silent as they swiftly walked beside each other across the court yard and entered the blue phone box; Mokuba first followed by the Doctor.

“ _GET_ your hands _OFF_ me!”

The sound of Kaiba’s voice caught the timelord’s attention as he was about to close the TARDIS doors. He looked back to see what had become of the boy who was now being detained by two Kaiba Corp security guards. Guilt plagued him with knowing that he’d be leaving the teen to be falsely accused of murder, though Mokuba had assured that was the way events had genuinely played out.

“I have _NO idea_ what you’re babbling about! Just _LOOK_ at me! Do you really think _I’m_ capable of what you’re suggesting?-” The struggling ceased once Kaiba’s eyes caught sight of the body.

As the teen's head rose to look up towards the shattered office window, the TARDIS doors closed on the scene and the Doctor made his way over to Mokuba. He placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder as details for the next destination was entered into the controls. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mokuba nodded whilst biting hard onto his lip as he thought about what he had done. Although he had been responsible for Gozaburo's death, it wasn't that which plagued his mind. Instead it was the knowledge of his brother having suffered so much because of him which he had been oblivious to the whole time. That and the fact that he had caused him to suffer even more as fingers were now pointing his way with murder accusations since he had been the last person to 'officially' see Gozaburo alive. He looked up at the Doctor and forced a weak smile to show that he'd be okay… somehow.

"You mustn't blame yourself." the Doctor frowned as he spoke, not buying the boy's smile for a moment, but completely unaware as to what Mokuba was truly thinking about.

“Yeah, I know, it was an ‘accident’.”

“Actually I’m leaning more towards it being a fixed point in time; No matter what, this would _always_ have happened.” The timelord pulled the lever and the TARDIS transported them back to the present day so that Mokuba could finally reunited with his brother.

* * *

 

Sitting alone in Kaiba's office, Mokuba counted down the minutes and seconds to when he would be able to see his brother again. The past several hours had seemed more like a lifetime to him and he was anxious to make sure that things were back to how they were before he'd first meet the Doctor. He sat there looking out the window and ran through the plan of action that they had come up with.

They'd entered the building shortly before the Doctor had arrived there first time around and managed to go unnoticed by the receptionist who was busy checking the IDs of several other people at once. Mokuba was to wait in the office for his brother to return from the research lab so that he didn't run into his other self. The Doctor was going to leave his other self a reminder of the things that were going on and one of them would take the Mokuba from the lab to the TARDIS to explain things. Concerned that they had created a time paradox and that there would then be two of him, Mokuba voiced this to the Doctor who confused him even more talking about 'wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey’ stuff, but assured that all would be okay.

With his back to the door Mokuba jumped as he sat in the huge black chair when he heard the door open and footsteps coming closer to him. Excitedly he spun chair around on its pivot to face Kaiba who froze were he stood with a surprised and puzzled look on his face. “Mokuba?"

"Seto!" Mokuba cried happily as he leaped from the chair and raced towards his brother with tears ready to roll down his face.

"Why aren't you in the lab watching over that impostor?" Kaiba demanded to know as his brother wrapped his arms around him tightly. There was no reply as Mokuba began to sob. The CEO's tone softened, "Mokie?"

"I missed you so much." Mokuba wept with his head buried in the folds of Kaiba's flowing white coat, knowing that his brother would never understand what he had just been through since he was unable to open his mind to the facts and possibilities of such things as time travel.

"It's only been a couple of minutes." Kaiba stated as he looked down at Mokuba's dark scruffy hair and wondered what it was he had done to upset his brother this time.

"It felt like a lot longer." Mokuba smiled as he brushed away the tears and stood listening to his brother's heartbeat which drowned out the horrible memories of the cold emotionless Cyberman that had tried to harm him.

The fact that there was a stranger in his research lab left Kaiba's mind as he focused all his attention to his younger brother whom he continued to let hug him tightly for awhile where they stood in the middle of the room. He hated seeing Mokuba upset and felt next to useless when it came to comforting him since he'd lost touch of how to be sympathetic towards others over the years. For a moment he hesitated before he softly patted his brother on the head but stopped shortly after as he thought he heard Mokuba's voice outside his office.

"Hold on a minute." Kaiba said as he gently broke away from his brother so that he could investigate the noise coming from the corridor.

"No." Mokuba yelled as he grabbed hold of his brother's arm before Kaiba had the chance of opening the door. "Don't leave me." he pleaded with big watery eyes. He couldn’t risk letting his brother interfere with the plan and lose him all over again.

“Oh-kay." Kaiba nodded after some slight hesitation. Mokuba coiled around him again as he let go of the door handle. He had no idea what it was that had upset his brother but it was clear to him that Mokuba needed him here and now, and he wasn't going to let him down like he had done so much of over the past few years.

Taking his cell phone from his inside coat pocket the CEO speed dialled his secretary's number. "Cancel _ALL_ of today's appointments and meetings, something's come up which is much more important." He hung up after his order and turned his attention back to Mokuba who was squeezing him again. "What's wrong Kiddo?"

"Nothing." Mokuba mumbled and then thought about asking his brother to talk about the past whilst he seemed to have his full attention for once. He then decided against it as he didn't want his brother to close up and change moods right now. "I guess I just never truly appreciated you until just recently."

_That's it?!_ Kaiba kept his thoughts to himself for fear that he may upset his brother even more. Mokuba was over emotional enough as it was right now and didn't want to start him crying again. He also felt slightly guilty himself as he never actually expressed just how much he appreciated his brother either. Maybe now was the time for doing so..?

"I'm sorry." Mokuba blurted out as Kaiba was about to attempt to say something.

"For what?” he asked, wondering just what it was his brother might have done for him to apologise willingly.

"For making you weak." Mokuba whispered thinking about what he had witnessed back in his step-father's office.

A deep sigh escaped Kaiba as he knew he'd always fail to understand what went on underneath the mass of scruffy black hair which he stared down at. Now placing both hands on his shoulder’s, he gently pushed Mokuba back from him so that he could drop down to be more level with his little brother. "Yes it's true, you _ARE_ my weakness, _anyone_ can see that..." He looked deep into the eyes of his younger brother and couldn't recall the last time he'd felt so close to the one who meant so much to him. “...But you're _also_ my strength."

Mokuba's eyes began to fill up again as he heard his brother's words. "Really?"

"Really." Kaiba nodded. "There are a million things which I wouldn't have been able to overcome if you hadn't had been there for me when I needed the support to keep me going from one day to the next." He felt his lips dry out as he hesitated and wet them again before he continued. "I'm the one who should be apologising for not letting you know how much that _I_ appreciate you for standing by my all this time. I've done many things that I'm not proud of, and you've _never once_ turned away from me." His gaze was reflected back in his brother's watery eyes as though it was a mirror and he struggled to stop his voice from shaking as he spoke. "I j-just wish that I could be the b-brother that you truly deserve."

"You're more than I deserve." Mokuba said happily as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and let the tears flow freely as he felt Kaiba's arms wrap around him. It had been almost forever that he'd dreamt for this day to come and all of the last few hours, even years, seemed to disappear as the brother he had once known was returned to him.

The soft black hair of his brother began to feel damp against his cheek and Kaiba knew it was time to brighten the mood. “So... now that we have the whole day to ourselves, what would you like to do?" He eased his brother from him and helped to dry the rest of the younger boy's tears. "Anything at all, your choice."

Mokuba thought hard. "Can we watch a film?"

Kaiba nodded.

"A trilogy perhaps?"

_Oh no._ Kaiba knew that his brother was going to choose the Back to the Future films, but if that's what Mokuba wanted then so be it. "You _DO_ realise that I'll probably complain about the whole aspect of time travel and paradoxes throughout all three of them?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mokuba laughed and saw his brother laugh too.

"You're weird." Kaiba ruffled up the younger boy's hair and rose to his full height.

"One of us has to be." Mokuba smiled up at his brother and remembered the Doctor's words. _'Just give him time and he'll learn to smile again.'_

 


End file.
